


Fardeaux, encore des fardeaux

by NedMalone



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: ENFIN, Gen, Watts ne va pas bien, Watts needs a hug, il a une crise de panique, le pauvre, mais ça va il y'a jackson, pas pour longtemps mais c'est déjà ça
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Llewellyn ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que s’il n’arrivait même pas à dompter son enveloppe charnelle, alors comment pouvait-il prétendre avoir un quelconque contrôle sur son esprit ? Comment pouvait-il envisager, avoir cru, avoir espéré être devenu autre chose qu’un enfant craintif, renvoyé aux limbes de ses cauchemars par un mot, une odeur, une sensation ?Ces textes courts étaient censés faire partie du whumptober 2019, que je n'ai jamais fini. Enfin, je libère les rares textes issus de ce projet dont je suis au moins un peu satisfaite. Enjoy ?
Relationships: Llewellyn Watts & Hubert Marks & Daniel Marks, Llewellyn Watts & Slugger Jackson, Slugger Jackson & Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> TW : description d'une crise de panique, description brève de dissociation, spoils pour Brother's Keeper (S12 E7)

Llewellyn Watts, comme toute personne, vivait des tas de jours, dans sa vie. Des tas, des tonnes, des myriades, des farandoles, choisissez le terme qui vous convient le mieux.   
Ces jours vécus les uns à la suite des autres étaient, évidemment, tous différents, tous uniques. Ils entraient dans un éventail beaucoup plus large, où Watts les classaient suivants les émotions que ces bouquets d’heures accolées lui procuraient. Etrange paradoxe, il ne semblait appliquer ce rangement systémique, quasi rigide, que dans sa tête, preuve étant de ses bouts de papiers dégringolant de chaque pli de sa veste qu’il ose appeler « cahier de notes ». Watts classait donc ses journées, et cela tombe sous le sens, dans un spectre allant du plus lumineux souvenir dont sa mémoire tient compte jusqu’au plus sombre cauchemar fabulé par son esprit. 

Dans ce spectre, il y avait des jours que le détective arrivait sans peine à qualifier de « bons », ou même « d’appréciables ». Des jours simples, sans fioritures, ou au contraire des jours grandioses qui resteront à jamais gravés quelque part, entre son lobe occipitale et l’aire de Broca. Ces échappées chanceuses pouvaient se démarquer du lot par n’importe quel détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Des jours durant lesquels, par exemple, une affaire particulièrement bien ficelée tombait comme par magie sur son bureau. Ou bien une matinée sublimée par le rire d’un enfant dans un parc, ou encore lorsqu’il réussissait l’exploit de n’offenser personne dans toute une journée !

Et puis, comme le bonheur ne peut se créer sans douleur, il y avait les autres jours. Ceux où tout dérape sans aucune raison. Ceux où il se maudissait d’être lui, et ceux où il préfèrerait cesser d’exister. Et, comme il était quelqu’un avec une tendance naturelle à être favorisé par la chance, cette dernière catégorie avait la fâcheuse tendance de pointer le bout de son nez bien plus souvent que nécessaire. Et au moment où il s’y attendait le moins. Là, par exemple, Watts ne s’y attendait pas du tout. 

**  
Il ne sentait plus ses mains. 

Plus de sensations, plus de contrôle. Plus rien.

Il détestait quand ce genre de choses lui arrivait. 

Ce corps dans lequel il était enfermé refusait de se comporter de manière logique, échappait aux injonctions de plus en plus désespérées de Watts. Et Llewellyn ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que s’il n’arrivait même pas à dompter son enveloppe charnelle, alors comment pouvait-il prétendre avoir un quelconque contrôle sur son esprit ? Comment pouvait-il envisager, avoir cru, avoir espéré être devenu autre chose qu’un enfant craintif, renvoyé aux limbes de ses cauchemars par un mot, une odeur, une sensation ? Comment pouvait-il aller de l’avant, si partout se reflétaient des visages qu’il aurait préférés loin, enfermés à double tour dans le recoin le plus sombre de son mental, pour être sûr de ne jamais tomber dessus par accident ? 

Il voyait ses mains, posées sur ses genoux et il savait qu’aucun nerfs n’était endommagé, il savait que rien n’empêchait ses mains, ni rien d’autre, de se mouvoir, il aurait dû savoir les bouger à son gré, savoir plier les doigts ou même sentir le tissu rugueux de son pantalon sous la pulpe de son index.   
Mais non. 

Ses mains refusaient de bouger. Ou plutôt si, elles bougeaient, et même viruleusement puisqu’elles contaminaient du tremblement qui les animait tout son corps, secousses par secousses. Il en était réduit à un vulgaire pantin de chair, balloté par une main énorme cachée au-dessus de lui ; ou alors un marin soufflé par une tempête gargantuesque, repoussé jusque dans ses retranchements, giflé et griffé par les vagues dont il pensait s’être fait des alliées. Et non seulement il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais en plus, il n’entendait rien à ce qu’on lui disait. Encore une fois, il aurait dû l’entendre ! Jackson n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de lui, et si Watts pouvait voir les lèvres du policier bouger et ses yeux le détailler avec ses pupilles agrandies par l’inquiétude, c’est que, logiquement, Il. Aurait. Dû. Pouvoir. L’ENTENDRE ! Pourquoi son corps refusait-il de l’aider ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il se trahisse devant la seule personne de Toronto qui arrivait par il ne savait quel miracle à le supporter ? Est-ce que chaque personne qu’il rencontre devait avoir la preuve vivante de quel dérangé il était, devait-il se ridiculiser devant toute la population du Canada et d’ailleurs pour qu’enfin son corps lui fiche la paix ? Pour une fois, pouvait-il avoir ne serait-ce qu’une once de contrôle sur sa vie ? 

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien mis à part regarder l’officier en face de lui avec des yeux hébétés et continuer à trembler, trembler jusqu’à faire bouger la chaise sur laquelle il s’était laissé tomber, trembler jusqu’à faire éclater ses yeux en mille larmes déjà pleurées, trembler jusqu’à faire s’écrouler le monde autour de lui et faire fuir le moindre être vivant aux alentours.

…

C’est étrange. 

C’est étrange, puisque Jackson est encore là. Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? Veut-il se repaître de tout son saoul de ce spectacle pitoyable pour mieux le raconter aux autres ? Qu’attend-t-il, perché sur sa chaise à le regarder avec ses grands yeux, et à osciller d’avant en arrière ? Pourquoi hésite -t-il ? 

L’officier Jackson, à mille lieues de s’imaginer dans quel tourment son silence plongeait le jeune inspecteur, se pencha en avant, faisait geindre les pieds de fer de la chaise contre le parquet du bureau. Et alors que Watts se disait qu’il devait avoir atteint le point de saturation et qu’il se préparait à prendre de l’élan pour s’enfuir en courant dans l’allée et ne jamais revenir, Jackson se réinstalla sur son séant, tranquillement, en employant des gestes lents, paisibles, et tout aussi calmement, il élança ses mains vers celles de Watts, les frôla un instant, puis les prit dans les siennes. Au début, il ne fit qu’entourer les mains tremblantes de l’inspecteur, lui transmettre un peu de chaleur dans de volatiles caresses promulguées avec le bout de ses doigts. Puis, lorsqu’il sentit que Watts s’était détendu, enroula ses doigts autour des poignets de l’inspecteur et commença, avec mille précautions, à caresser la peau. Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Watts. La sensation était d’une incroyable plaisance. Les doigts légèrement gourds de Jackson passaient et repassaient sur sa peau, chaque nouveau mouvement envoyant des petites étincelles escalader ses bras, bifurquer vers sa poitrine s’y laisser fondre, en une valse incertaine et trébuchante. Les mains de Jackson devinrent plus assurées quand il s’aperçut que les tremblement de Watts s’amenuisaient petit à petit, et il en vint à caresser les paumes du plus jeune, puis le dos de ses mains, puis remonter jusqu’à ses doigts pour les presser, sans jamais rompre la lente litanie dans lequel Watts se trouvait plongé. 

Au début, Watts n’entendait rien ou pas grand-chose, seulement des brides de phrases glanées à l’envolée. Et puis, il se rend compte que Jackson est en train de lui parler. De quoi, il ne saurait le dire, mais aussi étrange que ça lui paraisse, ces paroles douces le calme. Au rythme des mots lents de Jackson, son souffle erratique se transforme en inspirations posées, son esprit redevient de nouveau maître, contemplant l’étendue des dégâts de son débordement et bientôt son corps arrête cette danse qu’il avait appris à détester, celle des spasmes de l’angoisse.

Watts force ses poumons a inhaler une grande bouffée d’air qui enraye ses sanglots, cligne des paupières pour chasser les larmes, et regarde enfin Jackson dans les yeux. L’homme qui a contemplé sans sourciller son supérieur exploser en sanglots au milieu de la station pose à présent des yeux remplis d’interrogations muettes sur lui, tant que Watts aurait presque put tracer dans sa pupille la constellation d’un point d’interrogation. Cette pensée surgie de nulle part est tellement absurde qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de rire, un rire cassé et mouillé, mais un rire quand même. L’officier en face de lui perd son air sérieux, balayé par le sourire qui fend son visage, et lui aussi se laisse perdre à l’hilarité. Les éclats de rire ricochent contre les côtes de Watts et enrayent son souffle, mais il s’en fiche. Pendant quelques secondes, il peut faire semblant qu’il ne s’est rien passé. Faire comme s’il n’était pas minuit passé, comme s’il n’avait pas eu une crise de nerfs dans le poste désert avec comme témoin l’officier travaillant à ses côtés, comme si une pile de paperasse non achevée ne l’attendait pas sur son bureau de bois, le maudissant et pleurant l’encre délavée par les premières larmes qui avaient échappé à ses yeux.  
-Ma femme était sujette aux crises d’angoisses, monsieur, du coup j’ai un peu l’habitude, expliqua Jackson une fois leur hilarité calmée. 

-Oh … je vois, répondit Watts. Vous êtes passé maître sur le sujet, dans ce cas, continua-t-il en se forçant à sourire. En tout cas, je m’excuse sincèrement pour la scène que je viens de vous faire, je ne voulais pas-

-Il n’y a pas lieu de s’excuser, vraiment. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler vos émotions, ni votre corps dans ces moments-là. Ma femme devenait terrible, mais elle avait une technique pour se calmer. Elle regardait autour d’elle et nommait tour à tour cinq choses qu’elle voyait, quatre choses qu’elle pouvait toucher, trois choses qu’elle pouvait entendre, deux choses qu’elle pouvait sentir et une chose qu’elle pouvait goûter. Elle recommençait jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit revenue parmi nous. Paraît que ça lui permettait de retrouver le contrôle plus facilement. En tout cas je peux vous dire qu’en tant que spectateur extérieur, je voyais nettement la différence ! 

-Votre femme devait avoir un sacré tempérament pour vaincre sa peur elle-même, sourit Watts, sincèrement cette fois. 

-Oh oui, elle était merveilleuse, répondit Jackson en ornant son visage d’un sourire nostalgique. Elle avait fait toute une scène dans un cabinet une fois, parce qu’un soi-disant docteur lui avait dit qu’elle était hystérique. Eh ben, ma Blanche, elle s’est pas laissée faire ! Elle lui a demandé pourquoi il s’abîmait à lui diagnostiquer de l’hystérie et non pas au jeune homme à côté d’elle, qui présentait les mêmes symptômes. Le docteur ne voulait rien savoir, et ma Blanche, elle avait le tempérament fougueux et un grand sens de la justice, vous voyez, elle s’est énervée et nous avons dû nous enfuir du cabinet, parce que le médecin devenait plus blanc à chaque pas qu’elle faisait. Je vous jure, si elle avait avancé d’un demi-centimètre, il se serait évanoui ! Qu’est-ce qu’on en a ri après chez nous !

Le souvenir ramena sur les lèvres de Jackson les rires qu’il avait échangé ce jour-là avec sa femme, et il dû caler son dos sur la chaise pour laisser les éclats de joie s’engouffrer dans sa gorge et pousser glotte et langue pour pouvoir exploser dans les airs. 

Watts rit avec lui, bien sûr, puisque tous ceux qui travaillent à la station quatre savent que nul ne peut assister à la joie débonnaire de Jackson sans être emporté malgré lui dans ce torrent de bonne humeur. Une fois de plus leurs esclaffements éclatèrent dans le bureau, dérangeant la sinistre horloge qui sonnait le coup des une heure du matin, et s’évanouirent après quelques secondes, laissant retomber sur les deux hommes un silence agréable, léger, entrecoupé par les gloussements des dernières réminiscences. L’officier revêtit ensuite un visage plus sérieux, et demanda d’une voix où la bienveillance n’avait cédé sa place à la douceur :

-Vous voulez m’en parler, monsieur ? 

Cette fois-ci néanmoins, la transition fut un peu trop brusque. 

Watts secoua la tête en plusieurs coups serrés et rapides, son hilarité complétement envolée. Devant ses yeux repassaient les images de Nigel Baker, l’illusion du vaurien le surplombant, un air sauvage et si maladivement heureux sur le visage avec ses poings levés de chaque côtés de son visage, prêts à abattre son poing encore une fois ; il repense au corps de Daniel, si petit, si frêle sous le drap blanc ; il repense à l’horrible froideur de la morgue, aux larmes d’Hubert et à son corps pressé contre le sien en recherche d’un peu de soutient alors qu’ils voyaient leur monde s’écrouler ; à sa colère lorsque l’accès du linceul de Daniel lui avait été refusé parce qu’ils ne partageaient pas le même sang ; à la voix brisée d’Hubert qui n’arrêtait pas de pleurer et surtout, surtout à son impuissance et sa culpabilité, parce qu’il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Ses frères lui faisaient confiance et il les avaient trahis, il n’était pas arrivé à les protéger et maintenant Daniel était mort et c’était de sa faute et-

-D’accord, d’accord ! dit précipitamment Jackson devant l’air paniqué de Watts. Vous n’êtes pas obligé de me le dire, ça va aller. 

Et il enserra les épaules de l’inspecteur d’un bras. Watts sursauta légèrement à la sensation de l’étreinte. Il n’avait pas senti Jackson se rapprocher. Le fonctionnaire de la station quatre renifla, dans une tentative de reconstituer sa morgue brisée, essuya de la manche de son gilet sa joue mouillée de larmes et réussit à marmonner un piteux petit « merci », dont la réponse fut un sourire rayonnant et une étreinte plus chaleureuse encore. 

Tous les jours de la vie de Llewellyn Watts n’étaient pas de bons jours, certains portaient avec eux le poids du chagrin et du deuil et laissaient tomber leur fardeau sur son âme aux moments les moins importuns. Mais au moins maintenant, il n’était pas seul. Maintenant, il avait des amis, une famille.


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui replonge la tête sous l'eau à la seconde où il atteignait la surface ? 
> 
> TW : pensées suicidaires, auto-mutilation, mort, spoil (S11)

L’église dans laquelle Jackson, George et Henry s’étaient fait tiré dessus n’avait pas proprement explosée. Mais c’était tout comme. Quelque chose en lui en tout cas était parti en fumée lorsqu’il avait entendu ces trois mots : « Jackson est mort ». Jamais, avant ce jour, il ne s’était dit que les mots pouvaient être traître. Utiles, beaux, détenteurs de secrets à exploiter ? Il avait dépensé assez de salive à ce sujet. Mais comment les mots pouvaient être beaux, alors qu’en si peu de lettres, ils charriaient autant de peine et de douleur ?   
Même si le bâtiment n’a pas explosé, ce n’est pas grave. Parce que dans la tête de Watts, tout avait été balayé par une retentissante détonation, et ce qui subsistait encore, une langue de feu était venu le réduire en cendres. 

Jackson était mort. Enterré six pieds sous terre, en dessous d’une pierre rectangulaire. Il le savait, il était allé à l’enterrement. Jackson, mort. C’étaient deux oxymores, deux mots si profondément contraires qu’ils ne pouvaient que se repousser à l’infini. Et puis, enterrement, ça aussi c’était laid. Pourquoi fallait-il que la terre avale les défunts, comme pour les cacher au regard des vivants qui font tout pour éluder la Faucheuse de leur vie ? Pourquoi la Mort semblait le visiter si souvent, sans jamais le prendre avec Elle ? 

Tiens, il en était déjà revenu aux mots. 

Encore. Il ne savait faire que ça, parler. Ca, et faire fuir les gens. Eloigner tout le monde de lui, ou attendre impuissant que la Mort vienne les prendre à sa place. Clarissa le lui avait bien dit, qu’il n’était qu’un fardeau. Un poids que se relaye ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser sa route. Une telle honte que tout le monde autour de lui l’abandonne, le regarde de travers, ou meurt. Watts observe la lame de son rasoir qui brille dans sa main. C’est étrange, il ne se souvient pas être allé le chercher. Enfin, peu importe. 

Le bouton ripe sur le tissu blanc lorsqu’il l’arracha d’un geste sec. La lame se pose sur son bras, se glisse sagement entre deux cicatrices, hume la peau fraîche, et attend. Un coup sec, puis un autre et encore un autre. Comme ça, avec un peu de chance, la douleur dans son esprit s’en ira.

Mais l’acier attend en vain, puisque l’impulsion tant attendue refuse de se montrer. L’arme tombe au sol en même temps que son propriétaire, heurte le sol avec fracas et roule sous un bureau. Watts, les yeux embués de larmes et le corps secoués de tremblement, se fiche bien de cette perte. 

Il faut qu’il voie Hubert.


	3. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et pour finir, le clou du spectacle
> 
> TW : mort, description de cadavres, cauchemar, hallucinations, violence, gore.

Au début, il faisait noir. Et même s’il n’y voyait rien, il savait que ce n’était pas une obscurité naturelle. Watts connaissait son petit appartement comme sa poche, et plus grande encore était sa connaissance des rues de Toronto. Or, il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que sa chambre soit plongée dans un environnement aussi sombre et profond. La fenêtre qui donnait sur les rues agitées du centre-ville n’étaient protégées que par de fins rideaux de tissus, qui, même s’ils dérobaient la silhouette de sa cuisine aux yeux du monde, ne pouvaient empêcher une large tâche orangée de s’étaler sur les lattes du parquet. Si Watts avait été dans son appartement, il n’aurait jamais pu manquer cette bouche de lumière qui s’entêtait à grignoter son plancher depuis maintenant des années. Et Watts était détective depuis assez longtemps pour savoir tirer les conclusions qui sautaient aux yeux. Watts était perdu, avalé dans un néant obscur que rien ne venait perturber, pas même le plus fin des rayons de lune. Il était donc ailleurs.

Au moment où il allait avancer et espérer prendre conscience des limites de l’endroit dans lequel il était piégé, une étincelle creva l’espace. Ça ne devait être qu’une poussière de lumière, ou moins encore, mais son intensité fut telle que Watts dut se cacher les yeux de son bras pour s’éviter un éblouissement plutôt douloureux. Grâce à cet éclat, le monde retrouva une consistance. Mais qu’importe où il laissait son regard divaguer, rien d’autre que l’obscurité ne renvoyait d’écho. Faute de mieux et sa curiosité piquée par l’étrangeté de la situation, Llewellyn s’aventura dans les limbes, en direction de l’étincelle. Il y avait cependant une petite chose qui le dérangeait. Bien que ses pas ne fassent aucun bruit en tapant contre le sol, pas plus que son souffle ni le frottement de ses vêtements sur l’air lourd, il entendait un bruit. Aux premiers mètres, il n’y fit pas attention. Mais au fil de ses pas monotones, et face à une lumière bien plus distante que ce qu’il avait imaginé de prime abord, il s’était surpris à tendre l’oreille aux murmures qui échouaient près de lui. Parce que oui, il avait identifié les sons, de prime abord décousus et incongrus, comme des brides de phrase qui lui semblaient plus complètes à chaque foulée. S’il tendait l’oreille, il pouvait même apercevoir des mots complets, vite perdu dans un charabia confus. 

A présent, la lumière emplissait un tiers de son champ de vision et avait terni, comme pour lui permettre de finir sa quête sans devenir aveugle. Mais malgré cette amélioration significative, l’ambiance du néant s’était drastiquement détériorée. Était-ce lui, ou les murmures avaient maintenant quelque chose de violent, de désespéré ? Le vide était-il réellement plus noir, comme la gorge d’un monstre qui n’attendait que le bon moment pour le dévorer vif ? Soudain, la lumière imperturbable qui l’attendait prenait des allures de lanternes organiques, pendantes devant la face de ces poissons des abysses aux mâchoires recourbées et garnies de dents. Mais de toute façon, où aller ? Que fallait-il qu’il fasse ? Rebrousser chemin ? Watts était sûr que si ses pieds quittait la route qu’il se devait d’emprunter, le noir l’engloutirait et il se perdrait à jamais dans les limbes. Et comme il n’avait pas envie de finir sa vie dans un dédale sans murs, tiraillé par la faim et la soif, il se décida à continuer. Et lorsque la lumière étendit son influence jusque dans la moitié de l’espace visible, Watts comprit que les murmures sifflés à ses oreilles, les paroles à demi-prononcées, étaient des pleurs. ET pas ceux de n’importe quel gamin perdu dans la foule, ni d’une énième victime venue implorée son aide au poste 4. Ces pleurs, ils les connaissaient bien, pour les avoir entendu plus de fois qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Pour les avoir apaisés, petit, et pour avoir distrait leur propriétaire jusqu’à ce que les larmes soient remplacées par des rires. Les sanglots qui lui parvenaient, étouffés par le coton encastré dans sa tête, c’étaient ceux de son frère. Ceux d’Hubert.

Llewellyn ne se souvenait pas avoir commencé à courir, mais il devait bien eu avoir un départ, une impulsion, puisqu’à présent il perdait haleine, tressautant et trébuchant dans le noir, désespéré d’arriver à temps cette fois-ci. 

La lumière l’avala, et il vit. S’étalait devant lui les murs blancs et carrelés de la morgue du Poste 4. Les assemblages d’outils brillants, les énormes casiers d’acier qui s’alignaient de part et d’autre de la salle ; tout cela lui avait semblé, dans un temps lointain, former un charme dissonant et mystique. Maintenant, cette pièce lui semblait horrible, puisqu’en son centre trônait un corps. Hubert Marks, tuméfié, la peau déchiquetée de rayure au sang désormais noir, avait les yeux ouverts. Watts aurait voulu s’avancer, mais ses pieds restaient cloués au sol. La semelle de sa chaussure, peu importe ses efforts, refusait de décoller. 

Hubert était si petit, noyé dans le draps blanc qui l’enveloppait à peine. Rien ne couvrait son visage et le drap était lâche sur le corps, comme si le médecin légiste le lui avait jeté dessus sans y faire attention. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Réparer l’injustice, bien faible comparée à celle qui avait envoyé son frère dans cet endroit en premier lieu, le border peut-être, en tout cas lui faire un dernier adieu, pour remplacer celui du coup de téléphone avorté. Mais il en était empêché. Il se débattait contre ses liens sans substances sans que rien ne change, il s’insurgeait contre ce supplice-

-Quel supplice, Llewie ? 

Watts se figea. Il savait qui venait de parler, mais ça n’était pas possible. Et pourtant, le cadavre sur le table se redressa, brisant l’impossible en adressant une grimace à son frère qui aurait pu paraître amicale sans les cicatrices qui s’étalaient sur son visage, sans le tremblement de la peau tournant vers le vert pâle sur les os. Le corps s’avachit sur le bras qui le maintenait relevé, comme si ses muscles c’étaient souvenu un instant de leur mort et ce qu’elle impliquait, et ses lèvres bleues ravalèrent leur sourire figé. Lentement, d’une voix chuchotée et trainante, à mille lieues de la joie simples qui habitaient les intonations d’Hubert de son vivant : 

-Tu penses que tu souffres ? Tu penses que tu as mal, que c’est dur ? 

Llewellyn, trop effrayé par l’abomination en face de lui, ne sut pas répondre. Le corps ouvrit un peu plus ses paupières, laissant ses yeux fixes et globuleux se découvrir encore plus, au grand désespoir de son interlocuteur. 

-Moi, j’ai souffert, Llewie, parce que tu n’étais pas là. Il m’a fait mal, et il riait parce que je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter de pleurer. Et toi, tu étais où ? Tu avais promis de nous protéger, tu as dit que c’était ce que les grands frères faisaient. Mais maintenant, je suis aussi mort que Danny. On te faisait confiance, et regarde-moi maintenant. REGARDE MOI ! 

Watts sursauta. Il n’avait jamais entendu la voix de son frère se parer d’autant d’accès de rage auparavant. Je suis aussi mort que Danny. 

-Tu nous a tué, Llewie. Nigel Baker tenait peut-être le couteau, mais le véritable assassin, c’était toi. 

Hubert fit une grimace de dégoût en dévisageant les traînées translucides sur les joues de son frère.

-Tu as tellement de sang sur les mains… Tu n’as pas encore compris ? Tous ceux qui te côtoyes sont voués à mourir, ou à vouloir ta mort. Regarde derrière toi. 

Sans lui demander son avis, son corps se tordit jusqu’à ce qu’il consente à pivoter sur ses talons, et lorsqu’il fut complètement retourné, il crut que l’apparition lui avait tiré dessus, tant la peine qui lui déchirait le cœur était immense. Face à lui se trouvait Jackson. Mais pas le Jackson souriant et lumineux qu’il connaissait. L’homme devant lui avait un teint de cadavre, blanc aux veines violettes et vides. Ses yeux fixes, ouverts et globuleux le fixaient dans un regard rendu malsain par l’inexpressivité de son front et le rictus malsain qui barrait ses lèvres. Des trous qui parsemaient son torse de minuscules plaies s’écoulaient un sang sombre, presque noir, qui dévalait son uniformes en coulées épaisses, heurtant le sol avec un ploc ploc d’autant plus retentissant dans le silence imperturbé du voïd. 

-Il a raison, Détective, murmura Jackson sans ciller une seule fois. Vous nous avez tués. Vous ne trouvez pas que c’est ironique, un policier avec plus de meurtres à son actif que la plupart des criminels qu’il envoit au gibet ?

-Ce n’est pas vrai ! cria Watts, la voix déchirée par les sanglots. Il plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, horrifié par l’accès de violence qui venait de le posséder. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, envoyant ses réflexions s’entrechoquer et se briser en millions d’éclats tranchants tandis qu’il murmurait un mantra entre ses doigts : 

Je n’y suis pour rien, ce n’est pas moi, j’y suis pour rien… je n’ai rien fait non-non ! Rien fait…

Il sursauta encore quand une main agrippa sa veste en tweed, et tira dessus d’un coup sec. Watts n’eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner qui se tenait à côté de lui, et comme pour corroborer les faits qu’il avait déjà en sa possession, la voix de Daniel rampa jusqu’à lui, aussi lascive et trainante que celle de son jumeau. La voix de Danny lui vrilla les tympans comme s’il était en train d’y crier à pleins poumons, même si Daniel chuchotait. 

-Tu as tout compris, Llewie. Tu n’as rien fait. Tu nous a laissé nous faire assassiner sans lever le petit doigt. 

Il reporta ensuite son attention à l’autre bout du vide, là où Hubert attendait sagement sur le lit de métal, observant la scène avec un regard attentif rendu insoutenable par les déchirures de son visage. 

-Regarde. Hubert est plus vieux que moi, maintenant. Et pourtant, tu nous a demandé de te faire confiance. Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste ? Je suis sûr que si on y réfléchit bien, accorder du crédit à ta parole aura été une des décisions les plus destructrice de notre vie, tu ne penses pas ? 

A présent, les sanglots de Watts avaient assis leur domination sur son corps. Il n’arrivait à endiguer ni ses pleurs, ni ses tremblements. 

-Pardon, je vous demande pardon, je-

-ON NE PARDONNE PAS ! rugirent les trois corps en même temps, leurs voix se perdant dans le voïd infini, se confondant pour ne plus former qu’une même intonation rageuse, violente. Personne ne pardonne, personne n’oublie. LLLEWELLYN WATTS EST UN ABJECT ASSASSIN ! 

****

Watts se réveilla. Il n’y eut pas de grand sursaut, ni de râles d’un poumon en manque d’oxygène. Tout ce qu’il y avait, c’était le silence, la tâche de lumière orange au sol, et l’odeur de ses draps souillés de sueur. Alors il explosa en larmes, cette fois-ci bien réelles, dans son lit défait, et referma ses bras sur ses genoux, dans l’espoir que ce maigre bouclier empêche les fantômes de venir le hanter de nouveau.


End file.
